


Best Be Careful, Little Bat

by AshToSilver



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshToSilver/pseuds/AshToSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you are absolutely <i>precious</i> sometimes, with that little scowl. Makes me want to take pictures and show people on the subway like all those weird mothers with twelve kids do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Be Careful, Little Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iship_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/gifts).



> Prompt fill for iship on tumblr.
> 
>  **EDIT Aug/2016:** I have changed my username, I am now going by AshToSilver on AO3 and [my new Tumblr](http://ashtosilver.tumblr.com/)! You can still call me Alex, but I no longer have a day of the week in my name.

It’s six months into this  _thing_  and the Joker’s got too much bark and too much bite. They’ve known each other for years ( _but nobody’s counting_ ) and fought for just as long ( _because it was really the only way they knew how to know at all_ ), but when it comes to this, it’s all new and strange and when is too much  _too much_?

Joker snaps his teeth - too close and give or take half an hour and it’d have connected with skin - and he barely misses his bat’s nose. There’s a hiss - probably Bruce - and they reshuffle again, trying to figure out how to hold the other without layering it with too much power. There’s someone pressed against the wall - defiantly Joker - and someone else - alright, the bat - mouthing along his throat.

They push,  _shove_ , hear the weak walls groan at the weight of two full grown men moving where they shouldn’t. There’s a “ _hold still_ " and it’s twittering response " _as if_ " and this time, something shifts, to their right.

"Seriously." Hisses the bat, and pushes too hard because he  _does that_.

"Nu-uh." Comes the response, and greasepaint stained fingers wiggle into the spaces between the armour plates, pressing nails and claws into fresh bruises.

This time, there’s a crack, but neither of them hear it, because there’s a shove from the bat, pressing cold cowl too hard against dyed curls, nose too close to his eye, and a deep rumble that’s half pleasure, half just  _pissed_ , and the clown giggles, pulls at fabric and cloak. _  
_

There was probably about ten minutes of clear signs before the condemned wall gives out, but there’s still grunts of surprise as it collapses underneath them, sending the jester and his knight crashing down into a heap of dusty cloth and splintered wood.

The Joker eyes the bat sprawled over most of him, giving him a single raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head. “Seriously?” He chirps, in a voice that’s probably suppose to be a far more nasally imitation of Bruce.

"Don’t give me that look." The bat scowls, gets up and eyes the clown with a debating look, trying to decide if helping him up is  _one of those things_  in their relationship. “Don’t  _grope me in the middle of a fight_  if you don’t want to end up on the floor.”

"I fail to see how any of that is a bad thing." The clown waves a hand. "Live and let… L-word, I forget."

"Live. It’s live. Twice."

"You know, you are absolutely  _precious_  sometimes, with that little scowl. Makes me want to take pictures and show people on the subway like all those weird mothers with twelve kids do.”

There’s a long pause, as the bat processes this. It’s the long pause dedicated to finally giving up on fighting, for that hour, in that instant. “Shut up.” He mutters, in the end, with little power behind.

"Why don’t you come down here and make me, precious." Comes the purr. And the wicked look in the clown’s eyes says all the rest.


End file.
